


Perfectly Devoted

by Shi_koi



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Control Issues, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_koi/pseuds/Shi_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is perfect, and perfection deserves reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Devoted

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· pєґfёcтlу dєvотёd ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯) 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

Jane is perfect. Perfectly molded, perfectly crafted. His opus. His magnum opus.

 

He'd never thought anything would have come from Jane. He'd left the man alive when he'd murdered his wife and daughter simply because he'd wanted to see Jane's reaction. He'd wanted to enjoy Jane's agony. He'd never expected the phoenix which had burst from the flames of the parrot he'd burned.

 

That's okay though, because it only made the game better. 

 

He knew he'd been affected by Jane when he'd saved the man's life. It was unfortunate that those youths had chosen Jane, but he couldn't let them kill Jane. Only he would ever, ever have that right.

 

He owned Jane, because he'd created him.

 

It was fun, leaving little clues that lead to dead ends, watching as Jane ran around, desperate, always trying to catch up to him. It was...sweet.

 

It was even sweeter, now that he'd made Jane a killer. He'd watched as Jane sullied his hands with another man's blood – twice. The first time had been a let down. His poor, dear, delicate, delightful Jane, shooting a man? Wonderful! It was a pity that Jane had only been trying to save his cop friend's life, but the second time...ah, now that was a memory to be savoured. 

 

The second time, Jane planned. He prepared. He shot a man in cold blood, staring him in the face, in the eyes as he pulled the trigger.

 

He'd never been more proud of Jane than in that moment.

 

Sometimes, he allows himself to fantasize about Jane. He wonders what other morals could be softly, gently, artfully forced into disrepair. Could he manipulate Jane into stealing? No, too late, Jane was already good at that. Unfortunately he used that skill to find evidence and to help people. Unfortunate, but the road to hell was paved with good intentions, and every crime Jane commits, no matter how small, pushes him one step closer to hell.

 

Or in this case, him.

 

Jane lies and steals and manipulates people every day, as a matter of course. He plays with people, teases them with intimate knowledge and plays the fool so often people often forget he has the heart and soul of a con-man.

 

He would never forget. No matter how many times Jane could possibly ply him with wounded baby blue eyes, or that cocky half smile, half smirk, or the lazy spread of his body as he lays claim to half of an office space, draping himself across every couch in sight.

 

He wishes he dared walk the halls of the CBI offices more often. It amuses him that he's walked past Jane and Jane has never noticed him. He's stood over him as Jane slept in the CBI offices, or in the small bed in the room up in the roof.

 

It would be so easy, he thinks, in those quiet moments between night and dawn, to simply take Jane, instead of allowing himself glimpses in the flesh and relying on technology to watch the blond.

 

Maybe one day, he thinks, and considers.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* 

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· ёйd ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯) 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 


End file.
